Dulce Tentación
by Sayaneko-chan
Summary: Muchos pensaban que Haru Miura es una simple civil, una mujer que actúa como una niña, incapaz de protegerse, siendo estorbo a sus amigos y novio, creyendo que ella nunca podría ser una mujer astuta, calculadora, burlesca, seductora, manipuladora, poderosa¿pero que pasaría si un nuevo enemigo aparece y ella tenga que revelar su verdadera identidad?, ¿como reaccionaran los Vongola?
1. Las dos caras de la moneda

**Declaimer: katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

* * *

_**Nota: Por favor antes de leer este fic por favor escuchen esta canción, pues esta fue mi inspiración para crear esta historia (The Arctic Monkeys- Do I Wanna Know)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Las dos caras de la moneda**_

Muchos pensaban que Haru Miura era una simple civil, una mujer que actuaba como una niña pequeña, incapaz de protegerse, siendo estorbo a sus amigos que luchaban cada día en un mundo sanguinario y despiadado para que nada malo le pasara, un mundo donde ella no pertenecía pero que aun así seguía en el, una débil criatura como ella no podía permanecer en este sub-mundo, la Cosa Nostra no era un juego, los únicos que podían sobrevivir eran los fuertes mientras que los débiles como ella perecerán, esa es la ley, ella hace tiempo pudo salirse de ese negocio, nada la retenía, no era como Kyoko Sasagawa que estaba unida por su hermano mayor, el guardián del sol, incluso si la primavera estuviera con el cielo, ella podría romper su relación y estar a salvo, hasta sus amigos, su querida "famiglia" la trataba como un bicho raro, incluso su novio, el jefe de los Vongola la trataba como una muñeca de porcelana que no se podía descuidar o de lo contrario se rompería, le dolía este hecho, ella sabía que ellos solo le tenían lastima, era muy tarde para que ellos la abandonaran por más que ellos querían, ella ya estaba muy metida en la mafia y era un perfecto blanco, a pesar de que tubo la opción de irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ¿ por que siguió ahí? , bueno la respuesta era muy sencilla, su amor por su famiglia era tan fuerte y grande que sabiendo el comportamiento que ellos tenían hacia ella, los seguía amando, daría su vida por ellos si era necesario, esto se puede considerar como una estupidez, pero para Haru lo era todo, ella sabía muy bien que era una carga que debían de cuidar, una que desde tenia uso de razón soñaba en un mundo iluso, que ni siquiera conocía la verdadera realidad, pero lo que más le dolía y al mismo tiempo la enojaba era saber que ellos pensaran que ella jamás podría ser una mujer astuta, calculadora, burlesca, fría, seductora, manipuladora, fuerte, poderosa y mala

**_Pero las cosas pueden cambiar…_**

**Italia-Sicilia, sede principal Vongola**

-¡DECIMO!, ¡La famiglia Snow nos está atacando!- dijo Gokudera entrando a la oficina del jefe Vongola bruscamente

-¿Qué? Demonios, avísale a todos los guardianes, que se alisten y se mantengan en guardia para atacar- dijo Tsuna

-¡Sí!-dijo antes de salir apresuradamente

-oh ya hemos estado luchando contra ellos más de 7 meses, y solo podemos contraatacar, ni siquiera hemos podido localizar su principal sede y hemos tenido mas perdidas que ellos- dijo molesto mientras se tomaba las pastillas para liberar sus poderes

-Dame-Tsuna, si hubieras dejado de actuar como un inútil, terco e iluso, no estaríamos en esta situación, no le prestas atención a lo que te rodea y por eso pasan estas cosas-

-¿De qué estás hablando Reborn?, eh estado escuchando y hecho todo lo que me dices, ¿cómo puedo prestar atención aun mas?- pregunto furioso

-No solamente a mi me tienes que hacer caso, además no todo lo que digo me escuchas-dijo mientras su fedora cubría una parte de su rostro

-¿Qué...?- pero no pudo terminar, al ser interrumpido por una joven castaña-rojiza, con una mirada preocupada que entraba a la habitación

-¿Tsuna-kun, que está pasando?-

-Haru, necesito que te ocultes, ve al ala norte de la mansión, ahí está Bianchi, ella te protegerá, corre, te prometo que todo estará bien-dijo cogiendo su cara besándola en la frente intentando tranquilizarla

-¿Hai?, Espera, si estamos bajo ataque, puedo ayudar, los Snow tienen una…-pero fue interrumpida por un furioso Tsuna

-Haru, no voy a permitir que te involucres en esto, estamos en guerra, tú ni siquiera sabes cómo pelear, eres solo una civil, pueda que seas mi novia, pero no insistas en algo que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es esto, te amo y por eso no quiero que te hagan daño, no podría seguir si te perdiera, Reborn por favor custodiadla a un lugar seguro- con eso la beso y se marcho

-¿Vas a seguir con esto?-pregunto el acecino, una vez que estaban solos

-No, ya es hora de darles una lección, deben aprender que no todo lo que conocen, es exactamente lo que es –dijo terminando con una sonrisa seductora

-Um, interesante, me alegra volver a ver tu verdadero yo, Bloody Rose-terminando con la misma sonrisa que ella

-No eres el único, mi querido Hitman-guiñándole un ojo

**…...**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, los Vongola luchaban arduamente contra el enemigo, era increíble como una familia que se formo en un tiempo tan corto, fuera tan fuerte, era imposible pensar que ellos fueran más poderosos que la familia líder de la mafia, mientras que ellos luchaban casi con todas su fuerzas, el enemigo parecía que ni siquiera mostraba todo su potencial, solamente se burlaban de ellos, esto los hacia enfurecer pero sabían que si seguían así no duraría mucho mas la batalla, tendrían que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

-Oh ¿eso es todo lo que la prestigiosa famiglia Vongola nos puede ofrecer?, ¿este es todo su poder? Jajaja patético- dijo uno de los Snow

-Malditos- escupió Gokudera

-Terminemos con esto de una vez- uno de los tipos cogió a Lambo que estaba herido, pero antes de que le hiciera daño, una voz le interrumpió

-¿Are?, si yo fuera tu, lo dejaría en el piso inmediatamente, eso sí, si no quieren morir- apareciendo una mujer muy hermosa con una sonrisa burlesca

-¿HARU? QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ TE DIJE QUE…-

-Ya sé lo que dijiste mi amor, pero ahora si me permites deja que yo me encargue de la basura, ¿ne?- dijo dulcemente

-¿Que dijiste? ¿A caso quieres morir, perra?- dijo otro hombre

-Oye, ¿tu madre nunca te enseño como tratar a una dama?- acercándose lentamente- Mira te voy a dar una oportunidad, los dejare vivir si se rinden y se entregan-

-Maldita- con eso saco su arma pero antes que pudiera atacarla, su cuerpo estaba paralizado

-ha, porque nadie aprovecha las oportunidades que los doy realmente son estúpidos- dijo decepcionada y un poco dramática

-¿Cómo?, no puedo moverme, ¿Qué me hiciste?, atáquenla- ordeno el hombre desesperado

Pero ninguno de sus hombres se movían, algunos de ellos cayeron al piso sin vida, mientras que el resto miraban a su líder con horror, de igual forma los Vongola estaban asombrados e incrédulos, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, esto era un sueño o una mentira

-¿Qué? No puede ser- como si algo estuviera apretando su pecho, lentamente bajo la vista para encontrar que había una cadena que estaba traspasando su pecho amarrando su corazón

-jajaja, bueno al menos tu expresión me divertiré- dijo sonriendo sádicamente

-E-esta t-técnica, t-tu eres… B-Bloody Rose, pero…-dijo con temor

-Pero debería estar muerta ¿no es así?, lo siento por desilusionarte, aun estoy vivita y coleando, y ya que me conoces sabes que no me gustan las miserables ratas que se meten con lo que es mio, así que ¿os gustaría hacer un trato con un demonio?- sonrió burlesca

-¿Haru qué está pasando?-dijo Tsuna muy confuso

-Tsu-kun, debiste escucharme, me decepcionan, pero no te preocupes muy pronto todo terminara, deja que yo me encargue- sonrió- ahora escúchame pequeño bastardo, tu serás el único al que dejare vivir, tú serás el que le diga a tu jefe, la verdadera famiglia que está detrás de todo esto, que se aliste, porque estoy dispuesta a cazarlos y hacerlos pagar por esto, dile que Haru Miura tendrá su vendetta, si no cumples con esto, morirás por mi cadena-con eso ella retiro su arma, e inmediatamente un símbolo de una estrella apareció en el pecho del hombre- Ahora vete- ordeno con una mirada frívola

-S-si- con eso como pudo corrió y no miro atrás, dejando a sus compañeros, que muy pronto morirían por la maldición de la rosa sangrienta

-Bueno, eso fue muy fácil, no entiendo porque les costó tanto derrotarlos, eran muy débiles, pero bueno deben atender sus heridas, además debo explicarles ciertas cosas- dijo con su misma actitud que ellos conocían

-Pero, ¿qué pasa con el resto de ellos?- dijo Yamamoto aun en estado de shock, señalando a los restantes de los Snow

- ¿Que quieres que haga?- pregunto confundida- si ya están muertos- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, al momento que pronuncio eso todos los Snow cayeron al piso con los ojos en blanco, pequeños hilos de sangre salían de sus bocas y una marca en el tórax, caminado se acerco a Tsuna, pero antes de que llegara a él, una tonfa apareció de la nada dispuesto hacerle un gran daño, pero ella pudo detectarla fácilmente y detuvo el ataque con su mano, volteándose dio una patada en el costado del atacante, haciéndolo caer al piso- ¡Hai! Hibari-san, siempre tan rudo, ¿Por qué me atacas?, no ves que me hubieras hecho daño- dijo dramáticamente- Claro, eso si fuera una persona normal-se burlo del guardián de la nube

-Herbívora, ¿quién eres?- pregunto molesto, luego de levantarse y atacarla nuevamente, pero ella había desaparecido y se había trasladado en una de las mesas que no estaba tan lejos de él, sentándose en ella cruzando las piernas seductoramente, apoyando su brazo en ellas y su barbilla en su mano, dándole una mirada picara

-¿Quién soy?, Um, buena pregunta, pero te tengo una mejor respuesta, Soy Miura Haru, la chica que ustedes aparentemente conocían es una parte de mi, pero no toda, ahora lo que a cavaron de acontecer, es la otra mitad de mi personalidad, soy una acecina de alto calibre, una de las mujeres de la mafia mas astuta, soy conocida como Bloody Rose, la demonio que trae desgracias a la gente, se podrían decir que me deberían dar un reconocimiento en el arte del engaño, pues hasta el mejor ilusionista del mundo lo pude engañar, no es así ¿Mokuro-san?- sonrió con superioridad, lo cual el solo la miro con enojo y un poco de asombro

-¿Por qué nos engañaste?- pregunto Tsuna cabizbajo, y se podría decir que estaba muy desilusionado

-No me malinterpretes mi vida, te amo, y amo esta familia, los Vongola son todo para mí, eso siempre se los hice entender, mi intención no era engañarlos, pero era necesario de que ninguno se enterara de lo en que en verdad soy, incluso si se hubieran enterado no hubieran sido capases de manejarlo, aparentando ser débil ustedes reaccionaron de una manera muy decepcionante, en vez de creer en mi me hicieron a un lado, y esto fue lo que paso, los Snow ni siquiera son una famiglia de verdad, en serio creerían que una familia puede formarse tan rápidamente sin ninguna ayuda, que tuvieran tanto poder de la nada, desde la antigüedad los grupos o gente que se nombraban Snow, son personas bastardas, que no tienen un apellido o que no existe, son cosas que necesitan un nombre para poder estar en una sociedad pero de igual forma los ignoramos, el verdadero enemigo que están enfrentando son una famiglia cruel y despiadado que los estaba probando, se los advertí pero ninguno me hiso caso, esto es la consecuencia de sus actos, no pudieron vencer a un grupo de criminales de bajo rango, su verdadero enemigo los puso a prueba y se burlaron en su cara, en su propio territorio, eso no lo voy a permitir, lo que ustedes van afrentar no se compara con ningún otro, la famiglia Salvatore no es un juego, es lo peor que puede existir, de ahora en adelante yo los ayudare, aprenderán a ser más fuertes, y saber escuchar, a no dejarse influenciar, no dejaos engañar, pero todo estará bajo mis reglas, ahora necesitan que los atiendan, hablaremos luego- termino, para luego acercarse a Tsuna y darle un beso apasionado, cosa que él se sorprendió pero por la intensidad y el placer del beso correspondió, aun que seguía confundido, su amor por primavera era más fuerte no podía estar enojado con ella además de que ella tenía razón

-Perdóname, pero es por tu bien- se separo de él y le susurro al oído seductoramente, guiñándole un ojo se marcho con una sonrisa satisfactoria, mientras al pobre jefe Vongola lo dejo aturdido y con ganas de mas

**…...**

-Vas a provocar a los Salvatore no crees que un poco arriesgado, Haru- dijo un hombre que estaba acostado sobre una pared a escasos metros del lugar donde todos los Vongola estaban reunidos

-Lo es, pero cuando no he sido arriesgada, Reborn-

-¿No vas a contarle toda la verdad?-

-Aun no, todavía no están preparados pero con el tiempo lo harán-

-Ten cuidado Haru, que tu venganza no afecte a loa Vongola, aunque te estimo soy parte de esta famiglia y haría todo por ella- cogiéndola de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo

-No te preocupes, los Vongola son todo para mi, aquí se encuentran las personas que amo, lo único que quiero hacer es hacerlos fuertes y a cavar con esta guerra- dijo muy cerca de la cara del Hitman, casi rozando sus labios- Solo te digo una cosa, el verdadero juego comienza ahora- mirándolo seductoramente se luego y le guiño un ojo, dejándolo solo con una sonrisa misteriosa

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

**Oh, dios mio no se cómo carajos hice esta historia, pero quería saber cómo sería una Haru seductora, burlesca, manipuladora, Kyaaa me encanta esta Haru, hasta el mismo Reborn le gusta, jajaja pero el corazón de ella está ocupado por el Dame del grupo, soy fanática a esta pareja, pero quien sabe tal vez pueda seducir a otros miembros Vongola, dígamelo ustedes XP, espero que me dejen sus opiniones, y quieran darle una oportunidad a esta historia, cuídense y suerte XD ¿reviews?**

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


	2. El gato y el ratón

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

**Aclaraciones: *pensamientos***

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a Rikka Yamato, como lo prometí aquí esta espero te guste**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**El gato y el ratón**_

En algún lugar no muy lejos de la base de los Vongola, se encontraba un hombre con una camiseta, unos vaqueros, un cinturón de color negro, unas botas de amarar beige y unos guantes de cuero negro, cabello blanco y un poco largo, acuerpado pero sin exagerar, tez blanca, facciones delicadas pero bien marcadas, sin duda alguna un hombre atractivo, rodeado de una aura poderosa, que podía dejar más de uno paralizado, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un sillón de cuero marrón oscuro, bebiendo una copa de bourbon, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, siendo solamente iluminada por los pequeños rayos lunares que entraban por la ventana, el ambiente se encontraba en un cómodo silencio, hasta que de repente uno de sus subordinados entro bruscamente, jadeando y muy desaliñado empezó a acercarse a el

-Mi señor, siento mucho entrar de esa manera, pero tengo que informarle algo muy importante- el hombre antes de proseguir respiro profundamente para seguir continuando- Cuando estábamos a punto de derrotar a los Vongola, apareció ella… nuestra señora… Bloody Rose nos ataco, aniquilo a todos nuestros compañeros, e hiso un contrato conmigo para advertirle que ella pronto vendrá por usted mi señor, y no se detendrá hasta que reclame su cabeza-

Después de decir eso, hubo un incomodo silencio para el pobre subordinado, temía como iba reaccionar su jefe, pero de pronto, una risa fuerte rompió la tención del cuarto

-Jajaja, interesante- dijo sonriendo, mientras lentamente abría sus ojos, uno de color gris-plateado, y el otro rojo pero con la esclerótica totalmente negra- Así que por fin empieza el verdadero juego del gato y el ratón, pero ¿Quién es quién?, bueno ya no te necesito mas, de igual forma eres el único que queda de tu miserable grupo, y con ese sello no eres muy útil que digamos, ya conseguí mi objetivo, que era provocarla, así que ¿por qué no empiezas a retroceder desde mil hasta llegar a uno?- dijo con un semblante sádico

-¿Qué?- pero no pudo continuar, ya que la puerta de la habitación, a un momento a otro se cerro, y en todo el lugar poco a poco fue invadido por gritos de dolor y suplicas

**…...**

Mientas los Vongola se dirigían a la enfermería para atender sus heridas, Haru se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión, pensando en todo el caos que muy pronto venia

-Entre el odio y el amor, hay una fina línea que los separa aun así puedo sentir ambas cosas por las misma persona- dijo en un susurro con amargura y un deje de tristeza

-¿Y quién es esa persona? Herbívora- dijo una sombra detrás de ella

-¡Hai!, Hibari-san, no sabía que te gustaba espiar desu- dijo "inocentemente"

-Herbívora, no juegues conmigo, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora- demando mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella

-¿Hai?, ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿no deberías estar atendiendo tus heridas?, te puedes enfermar desu- dijo irónicamente, y en vez de retroceder por el aura amenazante del guardián, se fue acercando hacia él con sus ahora muy conocidas sonrisas seductoras

-No me provoques. Y con eso saco sus tonfas, empezando atacarla, pero ella fácilmente las esquivaba, burlándose de él, lo cual solo lograba enfurecerlo más, pero en un momento a otro, ella apareció detrás de él, abrazándolo por el cuello y susurrándole en el oído sensualmente

-¿Por qué tan enojado Hibari-san?, o debería decir Ky-o-ya- dijo deleitando su nombre, apretando su pecho aun más de la espalda del pelinegro, provocándole una corriente eléctrica extraña por toda su columna, llamándolo con aparente ¿deseo?- Estas muy rígido, tal vez podría relajarte o… hacerte perder el control jajaja- termino de decir para luego lamer su oreja izquierda, de repente fue acorralada contra un árbol, mientras Hibari tenía sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza y su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo

-Um, quien pensaría que una herbívora como tú, podría llegar ser una carnívora- dijo con cierto enojo, pero en sus ojos reflejaba una ardiente lujuria

-Kyoya, no me hagas reír, ¿Por qué no lo admites de una buena vez?, actué como una chiquilla ignorante ante las situaciones, pero eso no quiere decir que no tuviera mis 5 sentidos en alerta-

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-Negarlo no te servirá mucho, estoy consciente que tú tienes una cierta atracción por mí, yo sé muy bien que quieres morderme hasta la muerte, pero no de la misma forma que lo haces con tus enemigos, oh no claro que no jajaja, crees que no me daba cuenta las miradas lascivas que me dirigías, y el repentino disgusto cuando estaba cerca de Tsuna, pequeño travieso queriendo la mujer de tu jefe, quien lo diría, pero yo no te culpo no eres el único- dijo acercándose a su rostro rozando sus labios-No me mires así, que tiene de malo que me quieras, de igual forma eres hombre- con eso beso la comisura de sus labios, haciendo un camino de besos por toda la mejilla derecha, hasta llegar nuevamente a su oído-Todo hombre quiere lo que no puede conseguir, y tu mi querido carnívoro, no eres la excepción- mordisqueando un poco su lóbulo, y antes de que él pudiera responder las caricias de ella, de pronto desapareció dejándolo solo, furioso y excitado, sabiendo que ella tenía la razón aunque odiaría admitirlo

-Maldita herbívora, me las pagaras-

**…...**

Cuando todos los guardianes fueron atendidos. Haru los esperaba en el estudio de Tsuna, sentada en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo que el vestido se le subiera un poco, dejando ver una buena parte de esas jugosas piernas blanquecinas, provocando a más de a uno, con un brazo apoyado en el ante brazo del sillón, y su mentón en su palma, mirándolos divertida y con una sonrisa burlona

-Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando- todos no dejaban de observarla, aunque se mostraban serios, ella estaba completamente segura, que estaban a punto de estallar, su autocontrol lo tenían al límite por una sola provocación mas por parte de ella, y todos se le lanzarían como depredadores hambrientos dispuestos a "desgarrarla" completamente *vaya, quien diría que el deseo sea mucho más fuerte que la razón, jajaja* con este pensamiento ocultando sus ojos con su flequillos, sonrió misteriosamente

*En que estarás pensando Bloody Rose* el Hitman numero uno se quedo intrigado por la repentina actitud de la chica, ella era la única persona que no podía leer sus pensamientos, era como si algo le bloqueara la entrada a su mente, una especie de barrera invisible increíblemente poderosa, esa es una de las razones que más le llamaba la atención al acecino y una de las que más lo enojaba, pues jamás podría saber lo que ella haría, siempre teniendo una sorpresa bajo su manga, y como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que él quería hacer

-Ne, Reborn, sabes es de mala educación ver los pensamientos de las demás personas, pero en mi caso sería intentarlo ¿no?- sonriendo con burla, pues sabía que con ese comentario seria una apuñalada a su orgullo

-Espera un momento, Reborn ¿antes de que nosotros conociéramos a Haru, tu ya la conocías, verdad?- pregunto Tsuna sentándose en su escritorio

-Tu intuición nunca falla Tsu-kun, bueno casi nunca falla jajaja, es correcto Reborn y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, incluso éramos compañeros de aventuras, buenos amigos que sabíamos como pasar el rato, ¿no es así, Reborn-kun?- dijo primavera, dirigiéndole una mirada burlesca y picante al nombrado

-Sí, lo disfrutábamos mucho- ocultando su mirada con su fedora, y sonriendo de la misma forma que ella, recordando esos tiempos en los cuales algunos pobres ingenuos presentes incluyendo a Tsuna pensarían que esas "aventuras" solo se trataba de investigar, "misiones" en sí, pero nunca imaginarse algo más

-Kufufufu, dejemos de juegos, y vayamos a lo que en verdad es importante- dijo el ilusionista un poco de ira por las miradas lascivas entre el Hitman y la primavera

-Tienes razón Mokuro-kun, hablando en serio lo que nosotros nos vamos a enfrentar no se compara con ningún enemigo que se hayan enfrentado, lo que están a punto de combatir, desearan estar luchando nuevamente contra Byakuran y con el- dijo una totalmente seria Haru, logrando sorprender a más de uno por su repentino cambio de humor

-Mujer estúpida ¿Cuando hablas de "él", te refieres al jefe de la famiglia Salvatore?- pregunto Gokudera, lo cual ella solo asintió-Pero ¿por que hay que darle tanta importancia?, he oído de hablar de los Salvatore, pero no son tan terribles como los planteas, son fuertes pero entrenando podremos vencerlos- dijo orgullosamente

-Con todo respeto que te mereces Gokudera, te creía un genio ¡no un imbécil!-dijo mordaz, con un tono de autoridad e ira-¿ Acaso crees que con solo entrenar de la manera que lo han estado haciendo, podrán vencerlos?, ¿es en cerio?, tú no sabes nada acerca de ellos, ni siquiera pudieron vencer a un grupito de mediocres sin nombre, hombres que trabajaban para el verdadero enemigo, y ¿así piensan derrotarlo?, si siguen con esa mentalidad, dense por muertos pero tranquilos estoy aquí para corregir eso, el entrenamiento a que se someterán los harán verdaderamente poderosos, y no solo físico si no también mental, los Salvatore no solo son conocidos por su fuerza física sino también por su habilidad mental, son astutos, sanguinarios, y vengativos, su jefe sobre todo- apretando su agarre en el vestido, intentando controlar su furia, apareciendo lentamente una poderosa aura sedienta de sangre- Kaneki Ken- alzando su mirada, que la tenia oculta mostrando sus ojos que ahora eran de una nitidez oscura y un brillo peligroso, era increíble que con solo recordar aquel hombre, pudriera tener tan grande efecto en ella, la mujer que desde hace un momento era burlesca y tranquila ahora era una persona totalmente distinta, una que estaba llena de rencor, deseosa de estar bañada de sangre de aquel peliblanco, escuchando los gritos de dolor y suplica para que ella se detuviera, de tener su tan anhelada de venganza – No es una persona cualquiera, ni siquiera se podría llamar que es un humano, el tiene una habilidad muy peligrosa pero como todo esa habilidad debe ser contribuida con algo, el necesita la carne humana, el se come a sus enemigos prácticamente, pero antes de que el llegue al festín, le gusta jugar un poco con su comida, es sádico, asqueroso, engañoso, pero malditamente poderoso, el casi ya no puede sentir dolor, es mas se puede decir que lo disfruta, el fue torturado de una manera inhumana y gracias a ello algo en su interior que vivía en él despertó, convirtiéndolo en ahora el temible "Ghoul" de la mafia, gracias a él se han conocidos grandes masacres que ni siquiera los Vindice se han atrevido a pararlo, sencillamente porque saben la diferencia de fuerza, debo decir que son listos pero aun así esto no tiene nombre, él incluso fue el que acecino a Jason-

-¿JASON?, ¿el sanguinario sicópata Yakumo Oomori? , pero se supone que el desapareció- dijo un Gokudera un poco recuperado del aura que emitía Haru-

-Crees que ese hombre tan loco y peligroso tanto como para la sociedad y la mafia iba a desaparecer de esa manera tan misteriosamente, sin dejar rastro algún, por favor esa mentira se les informo a todos para calmar a todos, ¿qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera sabido la verdad del asunto, y aun mas cuando eso sucedió el mismo tiempo en que Tsuna iba ser nombrado como el decimo sucesor de la familia Vongola?, discordia ¿no?, era mejor evitar el tema por un tiempo, pero ya era hora de que ustedes sepan la verdad y más aun cuando él está dispuesto a destruirlos

-Haru, ¿Tu como sabes todo esto, cuál es tu relación con Kaneki Ken?-esta vez pregunto un serio Jefe Vongola mirándola a los ojos sin temer a la mirada acecina que ella aun mantenía

-Por ahora no puedo decirles mucho sobre mi relación con el, hay cosas que es mejor mantenerlo en silencio, entiéndanme es personal pero lo que si puedo decirle es que yo fui una integrante de los Salvatore, soy una gran espía y una excelente acecina, conozco a Kaneki como la palma de mi mano, estuve a su lado desde que éramos niños, el antes no era esta clase de monstruo que ahora es, lo quise mucho pero ahora lo único que quiero hacer es tener su cabeza en mis manos y hacerlo pagar-

-Kufufufu, ¿Cuántos secretos puedes mantener, primavera?-

- Los que sean necesarios para ayudarlos y fortalecerlos, fue en cierta forma mi culpa que los Snow los atacaran, él sabía que yo estaba con ustedes y quería provocarme lo cual lo logro con éxito, por eso hare que esta famiglia se merezca el titulo de la más poderosa, y con eso me ayudaran unos conocidos para cumplir con este objetivo satisfactoriamente- con eso se paro, dispersando su poder, se acerco a Tsuna, sentándose en sus piernas, y mirándolo fijamente con sinceridad y seriedad pero también con dulzura, las mismas miradas que ella solamente a él le dedicaba antes de pasar todo esto- No dejare, que nada te pase algo, no estoy dispuesta a perderte, ni a ti ni a esta familia, perdóname pero este el camino que voy a tomar es la única salida- con eso lo beso y de inmediato fue correspondida el sabia que ella lo amaba, y ella también pero en momentos como estos tenía que hacer sacrificios y no le importaba comportase como una zorra, con tal de protegerlos les valdría bledo lo que pasara con ella- Te amo, perdóname- sabiendo que más de uno quería matar a Tsuna, con eso se alejo y volvió a ser la misma burlesca y sensual chica que iba conquistar a todo ellos para cumplir su deseo

-Bueno eso es todo, no se preocupen mañana empezaremos con su formación, tengo que arreglar todo ahora si me disculpan- salió de la oficina sin antes de guiñarles el ojo a los presentes y caminar muy sensualmente

*Bueno, Kyoya, Reborn y Tsuna van 3, ahora próxima víctima… Xanxus* pensó divertida

**…...**

-¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¿Mujer que haces aquí?- pregunto Squalo un poco sorprendido por ver a la mujer que le hiso un infierno a su jefe

-Vengo a ver a Xanxus-kun, a que mas vendría jajaja- dijo burlesca

-El no está-

-No me mientas, huele a vodka, y acabo de escuchar unos estruendos, así que si me disculpas- dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto del pelinegro

-¡VOIIII! Espera…- pero antes de que intentara detenerla ella había desaparecido, dejándolo asustado pues si sabia su jefe de que el la dejo pasar el pagaría las consecuencias-Maldita sea- suspiro con resignación

**…...**

-¿Basura que haces aquí?- pregunto con disgusto al verla apoyada en el marco de la puerta

-Oh, vaya nos has cambiado en nada, siempre tratándome tan agresivamente, ¿Por qué no guardas esa actitud en las sabanas?- dijo acercándose a él, sin importarle que él le disparara

-Mujer lárgate, no quiero nada que ver contigo- apunto su arma a ella

-Oh vamos, mi tigre, necesito hablar contigo- cogiendo su arma apuntándolo a su pecho

-Lo que sea que quieras hablar lo puedes hacer mañana y en otro lugar, no a estas horas de la noche ni mucho menos en mi cuarto, Basura- sin dejar su arma

-Bebe, ambos sabemos que las noches principalmente fueron hechas para decir o hacer cosas que en el día no podemos- acariciando su rostro, bajando por su pecho, acariciándolo formando pequeños círculos con sus dedos, provocando que el bajara su arma y la atrajera hacia el

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto seriamente, cogiéndola firmemente de las caderas

-¿Es que acaso no puedo ver a mi tigre favorito?, Jajaja es verdad me conoces muy bien, necesito ayuda, quiero eliminar a los Salvatore y quiero que tu como jefe de Varia preste sus fuerzas a la famiglia Vongola, para logara mi objetivo- dijo seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Y qué ganare a cambio?-

-Siempre queriendo algo, jajaja pero eso es lo que más me gusta, que deseas, mi minino- dejando sus caricias para bajar su mano hasta la e villa del cinturón de él desabotonarlo

-Mujer tú ya sabes la respuesta- después la empujo en la cama mientras él se quita la camisa, dejando ver su torso exquisitamente bien construido

-Salvaje y excitante jajaja- *van 4, prepárate Kaneki, pronto será tu fin* pensó mientras era besada por el oji-rojo

**…...**

En otro lugar, una habitación se encontraba desordenada y manchada de sangre, mientras que un hombre se lamia sus dedos cubiertos de sangre

-Jajaja, estoy esperando con ansias eso…. Haru- dijo mientras sonría misteriosamente

_Lo que una mujer puede llegar a ser, y lo que un hombre siempre caerá bajo el poder de la seducción, porque nada es más fuerte, que el anhelo y la huida de la soledad_

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, dios no sé cómo sigo haciendo este fic, dios pesaran que soy muy pervertida pero vamos esta Haru es muy Kyaaa la amo, es tentadora pero sádica, llena de sed de sangre, puede incluso ser una yandare kawaiiii XD, mo no pude resistirme a hacer al antagonista a Kaneki de Tokyo Ghoul, me enamore de esta serie me encanta, y Kaneki de cabello blanco es tan sexy y tan waoo, me encantaría que me comiera, dios hasta enero la 2 temporada y el manga lo acabaran tan abruptamente pero en la mejor parte nooooooo, oh Kaneki es muy lindo y me fascino mas cuando el acepta ser un Ghoul, capitulo 12 tan épico, si no han visto la serie se las recomiendo mucho, las que ya la vieron entenderán por que el le pidió a su subordinado que retrocediera desde mil, kyaa no pude evitarlo, bueno fue largo este capítulo, muchas gracias a todas esas personas que le dieron oportunidad a este capítulo, ustedes hicieran que lo continuara así que muchas gracias y espero que le hayan gustado esta continuación y no las haya decepcionado, estuvo largo no puedo creerlo esto fue como también u regalo por mi cumpleaños a ustedes atrasado pero bueno espero que les guste**

**PD: hay algunas que deben saber que yo siempre agrego algo a mi perfil antes de subir una historia, así que estoy haciendo un concurso las personas que quieran participar díganme 7 cosas nuevas que haya colocado en mi perfil, y las 3 primeras personas que me respondan y correctamente les hare 2 one-shorts de la pareja que quieran pero que se ha con Haru, incluso puedo hacer yaoi con ella ¿por qué no? Jajaja XD, también puedo hacer un song-fic como quieran cuídense y suerte XD**

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


	3. Ilución, placer y dolor

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama, de igual forma que Tokyo Ghoul la cual pertenece al gran maestro Sui Ishida-sama**

_**Aclaraciones: *pensamientos***_

_** Para este capítulo pueden escuchar el opening de Tokyo Ghoul en español, doble cero la traduce escúchenla es muy buena**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ilusión, placer y dolor**

-_Haru_- Escucho que alguien me llama suavemente, abro los ojos lentamente y observo que estoy rodeada por un jardín de rosas blancas, me levanto poco a poco me doy cuenta que solo llevo puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que me llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, el lugar es muy tranquilo, cierro los ojos para poder disfrutar de la agradable paz, pero entonces siento como unos brazos me abrazan por la cintura tirándome hacia atrás, mi espalda choca con algo duro, suponiendo que es el torso de mi captor, siento como sus labios cálidos besan y lamen mi largo cuello provocándome una placentera sensación, aunque no puedo ver su rostro, no puedo evitar coger su cabeza incitándolo a que no pare, es hechizante, tengo el presentimiento de que estos exquisitos toques ya los había recibido antes, mi corazón por alguna razón enloquece por cualquier acto que él me propina, todo de él me resulta muy familiar pero ahora mi mente está en un caos y no puedo recordar así que dejo todo rastro de confusión a un lado y me rindo ante él, gimo al sentir como sus manos recorren por todo mi cuerpo, acariciándome las piernas, los muslos, los pechos masajeándolos firmemente pero sin llegar hacerme daño, sin aguantarlo mas, busco su boca para luego hundirme en un beso voraz , excitante, dulce y apasionado, nuestras lenguas se unen a una batalla, lo cual en el transcurso del tiempo él gana, estuvimos así un buen rato, sin dejar de tocarnos, el se adentra a mi punto más sensible, introduciendo un dedo en mi interior haciendo que produzca un grito ahogado, moviéndolo lentamente, torturándome pero dándome una inexplicable placer , me muevo para quedar frente a él, pero aun así no logro ver su cara, mas no me importa, mis manos se adentran a su playera rasguñando un poco su pecho, logrando que él como respuesta gruñera, excitándome a bajar más mis caricias, su abdomen , su pelvis hasta llegar a su dura hombría, no puedo soportarlo quiero que me tome pero antes de que yo pueda hacer algo más, me acuesta haciendo que yo saque mis dedos de su pantalón quedando el encima mio, sujetándome mis extremidades superiores con un solo brazo, mientras que el otro sigue tocándome, me besa y cuando nos separamos para mi horror, sorpresa e ira, puedo reconocer su rostro, ahora después de todo lo que estábamos haciendo y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me siento como una idiota, ahora comprendo porque me resultaba conocido y como quería que no se detuviera, ahora recuerdo su olor, sus toques, su sabor, maldita sea ahora mi cuerpo me da asco, lo repugnó pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir todavía deseo por él, mis ojos muestran odio un toque de lujuria siguen en ellos, jadeando y con las mejillas sonrojadas lo insulto

-Bastardo desgraciado, ¡déjame!- intento alejarlo de mi, pero el introduce un segundo dedo en mi haciendo que gimiera

-Jajaja, oh vamos me vas a decir que ahora no te gusta, por favor deja el rencor y sigue disfrutando, mi hermosa primavera- dijo divertido por la actitud de la chica

-¡Estás demente!- grito furiosa, mordiéndome los labios haciendo todo lo posible para dejar de gemir

-Jajaja, Haru, estamos aquí en un mundo mucho mas retorcido, un loco mas o uno menos, ¿Cuál hace la diferencia?- dijo sínicamente mientras chupaba su cuello dejando una marca rojiza

- Um, es verdad que importa de todas maneras, de igual forma los dos vivimos en mundo en el cual estamos muertos, encadenados ante la soledad y la oscuridad, lo cual ya no podremos renacer- enojada mirándolo retadoramente

-¿Es tan malo vivir de esa manera? ¿Aceptar lo que en verdad somos?, tu y yo somos diferentes de las demás personas, nacimos envueltos en una luz carmesí, que nos guía a un nuevo destino para este mundo, nosotros somos la salvación de todos estos miserables humanos, a pesar de que aguantemos silenciosamente el caos de nuestro alrededor, es un precio que debemos pagar al obtener este poder- sonríe sádicamente

-¿Poder? ¿Cuál?, lo único que veo es una maldición, además según esa "salvación" de la que hablas, implica acecinar a todo aquel que esté en contra de tus ideales o mejor aún, haciéndoles vivir un infierno, convirtiéndolos en unos monstruos, hacer que acepten algo que nunca pidieron, vivir en la amargura y el odio, mientras que intentan buscar las cosas que han perdido y ya no pueden verlas, rasando con todo a su alrededor, lastimando a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino quieras o no hacerlo sin poder evitarlo, saciando al nuevo ser que está dentro de ti, y por favor ¡no me compares contigo!- ahora sus ojos se tornaban a un color escarlata, mirándolo con rabia y desprecio

-Um deberías estar agradecida, a cualquiera no le daría el don que te he entregado, ni mucho menos de soportar las insolencias que tienes conmigo, pequeña suertuda, de todas las mujeres que tengo a mi disposición tuve que fijarme en la mas desafiante- suspira- De igual forma ambos fuimos cortados del mismo cuchillo, eres parecida a mi cuando deseas algo, sin dudar utilizamos todos los recursos que tenemos a nuestra disposición para alcanzar nuestro objetivo, claro ejemplo esta los gusanos que actualmente te rodean, arrastrándose de vuelta ante ti, sin importarles el daño que les haces, masoquistas dispuestos a complacer cualquier capricho tuyo- su sonrisa volviéndose cada vez más como una mueca de enojo

-¿Celos, Ken-kun?- dijo juguetonamente, pero luego grito al sentir que los dedos del peliblanco salían de su intimidad, evitando que ella llegara al clímax

-Para nada mi querida doncella, puedes acostarte con todos los hombres que quieras, pero jemas los amaras como a mí, pues a pesar de que intentes negarlo, vuestro amor y corazón me pertenecen- dijo mientras lamia sensualmente el liquido pegajoso de sus dedos, acto que provoco que ella volteara la cara avergonzada y enojada, pues a pesar de jugar con otros hombres ninguno le provocaba las mismas sensaciones que el "ojo parchado", ni siquiera su amor por su querido Tsuna-san podía igualarse a lo que sentía por el jefe Salvatore- Por ahora- dijo tomando su mentón para que viera directamente sus ojos, el cual uno de ellos tiene activado el kakugan- ¿Por qué no jugamos otra cosa?

-¿Qué?...- fue lo único que pudo articular, antes de que el lamiera su hombro derecho donde se podía notar una pequeña cicatriz, asustada no se fijo que finas lagrimas empezaban a derramarse de sus ojos, sabía que lo que venía, tenía que hallar la forma de detenerlo, no quería pasar por eso otra vez, esa horrible vez no se tiene que repetir, pero antes de que intentara hacer algo sintió como algo filoso atravesaba su abdomen provocando que ella gritara de dolor y las rosas que estaba acotada ella, fueran manchadas poco a poco de un liquido rojizo oscuro

- No tiene fin, la soledad me atara en esta cruz, mi mente a apuñalara ya no podre reírme, te frenaras, te ataras, te frenaras, te atrás, te frenaras te frenaras hoy - empezó a cantar esa maldita canción que hacía que todo su poder, sus ansias de aniquilarlo desaparecieren, para invadirla de desesperación, miedo y dolor- Tu serás la única que me despierte- fue lo último que pronuncio, para luego abrir su boca anhelante de mi carne

-¡NOOOOOOOO….!-

**…...**

Abro mis ojos bruscamente, sudando y agitada miro por todos lados histéricamente, me encuentro desnuda en la habitación del jefe de los Varia, con un poco de alivio suspiro, lentamente me levanto, miro a Xanxus que a pesar de mis movimientos paranoicos sigue durmiendo boca abajo plácidamente a mi lado, me miro al espejo que esta frente a la cama y visualizo un chupón y sé que no es del hombre de mi lado que me lo hizo, con un poco de miedo miro mi estomago para verificar que no haya ninguna herida, a pesar de que no hay nada siento una gran punzada, toco mi cicatriz suavemente apenas rozándola, fue una pesadilla repito en mi mente para tranquilizarme , pero sé que fue más que eso, se perfectamente que fue una de las técnicas de Rize, todo fue real, mierda como deje que fuera tan débil yo no soy así, aun caen lagrimas de mi rostro, pero esta vez no son de miedo o de tristeza, son de rabia, muerdo mi labio haciéndome sangrar pero no me importa, lamentándome no me servirá de nada, salgo rápidamente de la cama levanto mi ropa y me visto, tengo que hacer algo y rápido no me dejare vencer, y no volveré a dejar que Kaneki vuelva hacerme esto, el será el que sufra, y tengo el plan perfecto para eso, perdónenme Vongola, Varia, Shimon, Gesso, pero tengo que acecinar a Kaneki ken cuésteme lo que me cueste, incluso si tengo que manipular a mi favor a mis amigos de Anteiku, con eso salgo de la habitación y me encuentro a Bel con sus características sonrisas, no tengo ni tiempo ni humor para seguirle la corriente, así que antes de que me moleste le mando una mirada que dice *te entrometes en mi camino y no garantizo tu existencia*, con eso sigo derecho, dejando atrás a un casi asustado rubio

-Hare que me las pagues Bastardo, no eres el único que tiene amigos como nosotros, te golpearé con lo que más te duele, tus queridos amigos también son los míos y una prueba de ello es Uta-san- sonrió sádicamente, mientras mis ojos son de un color escarlata

**…...**

-Kaneki-kun, ¿te has divertido?- dice una peli-morada sentada en la piernas del mencionado

-Um, no tienes idea, lo que he planeado se está cumpliendo a pie de la letra, pronto daré un nuevo inicio a este mundo y Haru será la reina de este ajedrez, ella es la clave que ayudara a cumplir mi destino- sonrió mientras mordía un poco el cuello de la chica haciéndola sangrar pero sin que ella le importe más bien lo disfrutaba

-oh, me encanta tu nuevo yo, hice un trabajo perfecto jajaja- dice burlonamente

-No eres la única que lo piensa de esa manera, Rize-san-sonríe mirando de reojo los mutilados cadáveres que los rodean

**…...**

Mientras tanto en la sede Vongola, todos incluyendo a los Varia, Shimon y Gesso se encontraban reunidos en el salón de entrenamiento, todos ya estaban informados de la situación del nuevo enemigo que se avecinaba, estaban dispuestos a combatirlo, aunque algunos fueron sobornados por la seductora rosa sangrienta para que colaboraran prometiendo una jugosa recompensa que no pudieron resistir, lo que una mujer con una figura ardiente, una actitud desafiante y provocadora, sádica y fuerte podía lograr hacer

-Siento mucho la tardana pero aquí les traigo una de las catas de triunfo para la derrota de los Salvatore- ingreso la castaña-rojiza, junto a un hombre pelinegro y muchos tatuajes, pero lo que más le llamaron la atención fueron sus ojos y otro con una máscara de un cuervo

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Uta espero llevarnos bien- saludo calmadamente el peli-negro

-Mi nombre es Renji Yomo, estoy aquí porque Bloody Rose me lo pidió así que espero que estén dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier cosa, y puedan resistir- se presento el peli-blanco

-Kufufufu, entonces ellos son los que nos van a entrenar- pregunto burlón el ilusionista

-Así es, Moku-kun no te fijes en sus apariencias son más fuertes de lo que pretenden, incluso ellos dos han causado la destrucción de casi todo el 4 distrito de Tokyo en sus años dorados

-Oye no ofendas no somos tan viejos- respondió molesto el de la mascara

-Lo sé, pero me gusta tomarte el pelo, Yomo-kun, además hay más personas que los ayudaran pero no llegaran si no en unos días así que por ahora contamos con la ayuda de estos dos- sonrió dulcemente

-¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?-

-Yomo, simplemente no podemos resistirnos a los encantos de Haru-chan- dijo de lo más tranquilo Uta

-¡Bien, empecemos al extremo!- dijo Ryohei muy emocionado, después de eso todo el mundo se disperso para entrenar con sus respectivos maestros, pero antes de que el guardián de la niebla Vongola saliera del cuarto, Haru lo detuvo

-No tan rápido Moku-kun, necesito hablar contigo- agarrándolo de la manga de su gabán

-Kufufufu, que es lo que deseas mi encantadora primavera- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Amas a Chorome-chan?- pregunto juguetona

-¿A qué viene eso?- molesto por la pregunta de la chica

-Pues si la amaras, no desearías con todas tus fuerzas a otra chica, mas aun a su mejor amiga- se acerco a él jugando con su corbata

-Um, es verdad ella es muy importante para mí, pero cierta signorina me tiene enloquecido desde hace un buen tiempo ya, y aun mas cuando su actual comportamiento es muy parecido al mio, lo que provoca que quiera tomarte ahora sin importar que tenga novia o no- susurro su oído, tomándola por la cintura lamiendo su oreja

-Sabes no eres el único que tiene esa misma sensación, me atraes eres el 2 guardián además de Tsuna que me encanta, y mas con eso ojo- dejándose tocar por el ilusionista

-¿Te recuerda a alguien?- besando su labios voraz y apasionadamente

-Siendo sincera, si me recuerdas a la persona que más odio en este plantea, pero en ti ese ojo te hace ver único y atrayente me fascina- desabotonando su camisa y besando su pecho

-Me estas manipulando, me encanta pero también lo hago yo, así que estamos a mano ¿no?- atrayéndola a su cuerpo acorralándola a la pared más cercana mientras le abría sus piernas y las enredaba a su cintura, mientras se tocaban desesperadamente, ambos lo habían deseado desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora por fin podían desquitarse de su frustración

-Lo sé y me encanta- termino de decir mientras él la penetraba furiosamente haciéndola gritar y olvidarse del horrible momento que estuvo con el Ghoul, aun estaba caliente y que mejor manera de desahogarse con el hombre que la trae loca desde hace tiempo ya- *oh sabía que Mokuro era un excelente amante, ciento celos de Chorome lo ha descuidado pero mejor para mi, lo siento por ti pero ahora es mi, significado van 4, siguiente víctima Enma* pensó al ver a penas el peli-rojo que los miraba en una esquina sorprendido, avergonzado y enojado, no le importaba a ella si él los había descubierto teniendo este acto carnal con Mokuro, muy pronto el chico con benditas en la cara iba estar en la misma situación con ella

_Seducción, lujuria y placer, pero también dolor , lo que hace una persona con un corazón herido_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Hola chicas que les pareció, bueno muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios esto me hace querer continuarlo, estoy muy feliz que les haya gustado, lamento que este capítulo fuera corto pero estoy cansada, mi papa está todo Hulk quiere que apague el computador, y apenas son las 7 de la noche aquí en Colombia, pero bueno como dice el dicho donde manda capitán, no manda marinero, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y no las hay decepcionado, muchas gracias a las personas que me desearon feliz cumpleaños fueron muy bonitas con ese detalle me mato jajaja XD, 6986 siempre lo amare, bueno así que les dejo con estas preguntas**

**¿Cuál fue el daño que le hiso Kaneki a Haru para que ella quiere vengarse?**

**¿Quiénes mas caerá en sus redes?**

**¿Kyoko sabe lo que está haciendo Haru, y va a seducir a Tsuna para vengarse de ella por quitárselo, la sobornara?**

**¿Haru dejara que Kyoko obtenga lo que quiere?**

**¿Quiénes mas ayudara a Haru para derrotar a Kaneki?**

**Y la más importante ¿Cuál es el misterio de toda historia, que es lo que quiere Kaneki, que oculta Haru?**

**Si quieren saber las respuestas de todas estas preguntas, no dejen seguir esta historia, pues habrá más sorpresas que ninguna de ustedes se imaginara**

**_Angelacorus:_ No te preocupes el próximo capítulo será especialmente dedicado a ti habrá mucho 0086, y también escenas con 8086 te lo prometo espero que te hay gustado el capitulo, eres una de mis lectoras favorita cuídate y suerte XD**

**Cuidasen y suerte XD**

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


End file.
